dont keep me waiting
by xoxoSakuraxoxo
Summary: Cloud comes back after being missing for two years, what will his friends do when they find out the real reason hes back. please read and review


(AN- okay this story kinda mentions Cloud loving Aeris a while ago, but its mostly about the travels him and his daugther have... along with Vincent, Barrett, Tifa, Cid and the rest of the gang.. anf of course Sephiroth makes his appearence...i really hope you guys enjoy- please read and review)

"Dear mommy, I know you might be busy, up in heaven, but I just wanted you to know that I miss you and love you very much, amen"

a little girl by the age of 6 crawled into bed, she had blonde hair that reached down to the middle of her back, it was in a long braid because she was about to go to sleep. Her eyes were the same as her fathers. Cloud and Aeris had a child together 6 years ago, but no one ever knew about it, not even Cloud he found out when she died. There in a basket by the water were she was killed there was a little baby with a note to Cloud, it read.

_Dear Cloud  
__I know if you are reading this then I am dead, and I am so sorry I never told you about the child we had together. I was afraid. I know it was selfish of me to keep it a secret, but please take care of her, she is your daughter  
__Love Aeris  
__ps, she has your eyes_

The girl grew up to look a lot like her mother, her face was very pretty like her mothers, but her eyes and hair where the things that took after her father. Also, though they did not know it yet, but this little girl was just like her mother, and had the many powers her mother once had.

"Chihiro are you in bed yet?" Tifa yelled as she climbed the steps

Chihiro had been living with Tifa for the past two years, Cloud didn't think he would make a great father so he left on a quest, he never really told anyone what it was about he just showed up one night at Seventh Heaven, where Tifa works and asked her to look after Chihiro until he gets back. Tifa tired to find out where Cloud was going or what he was planning but all he said was not to worry and to tell Chihiro he will be back one day, and he promises to be a really dad.

"Almost auntie Tifa" Chihiro giggled as she climbed underneath the blankets

Tifa walked into her room to be greeted by Chihiro's big smile and her beautiful eyes, Tifa wanted to fall over crying and hold her close and tell her everything will be okay. But she knew she had to hold back, she had to be strong for Chihiro. Tifa walked up to the giggling Chihiro, Tifa just crossed her arms and put on a smile as well.

"Its time to go to sleep" Tifa sat on the bed and pulled the covers up and over Chihiro

"hehe, I know"

Tifa couldn't help but smile at Chihiro's innocents, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair "okay Chihiro its time to go to sleep" Tifa leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"Is uncle Vincent still coming tomorrow?"

"Of course he is"

"wake me up early okay auntie"

"okay, I will...as long as your promise to go to bed"

"ooookkkaaay I will...nighty night"

"goodnight"

Tifa was about to leave when Chihiro said in a very distant and lonely voice

"Auntie?"

Tifa turned around to see Chihiro was sitting up in bed looking at her, the look Tifa always hated to see, Chihiro looked at her like she wanted her to bring her father back home. And believe me Tifa wanted to, if she could she would.

"Have you heard anything from daddy?"

"(sigh)" Tifa came back to the bed and sat down beside Chihiro "no, I haven't"

"do you think he misses me?"

"I know he does, he probably thinks of you everyday" Tifa gave a reassuring smile, though she was sure it didn't fool Chihiro.

"I miss him" Chihiro threw her arms around Tifa and started crying "I want him to come back"

"he will I promise" Tifa was hugging her back tightly, like she was trying to protect her from someone. "Go to sleep now Chihiro, I promise one day you will wake up and you will see his face smiling back at you"

with that Tifa turned and left the room she wasn't able to look at Chihiro's sad face anymore, it hurt her to much.

(Midnight)

Chihiro laid awake in her bed unable to get to sleep, even though she was just a little girl her father was Cloud and her mother was Aeris which made her a very smart little girl. She lay in bed fully awake and thinking about her father, she would do this almost every night, she would try her very best to imagine what it was like back when she and her father lived alone.

"Chihiro" someone whispered her name

the voice scared Chihiro and it almost made her fall out of the bed

"y..y..yes?" Chihiro stuttered

she heard footstep come near her bed, the footsteps where heavy and it sounded like boots she could also hear metal clasp together...this noise was familiar to her she has heard it before. As the footstep got closer Chihiro got scared and threw the blankets over her head. The it stopped and everything was quiet, slowly she started to remove the blankets from her face, by now she was shaking. Then when she had removed all the blankets she saw a face she was not expecting to see.

"Daddy" Chihiro threw her arms around Clouds neck

"shh, don't wake up Tifa" Cloud put his hand on top of her head

"why not?... she would be so happy to see you" Chihiro hugged him tighter

"I know, but I do not wish for her to see me yet"

"what do you mean daddy?" Chihiro pulled back a little to get a better look of his face, and thats when she noticed he was crying "what's wrong daddy?"

"I have just come to get you Chihiro"

"what?"

"Your coming to live with me now, I promised I would come back and be a real father"

"really...y..you mean it?" Chihiro was so happy she hugged him again

"of course I mean it, but... we must go now"

"what about auntie?"

"I left her a note, now get some things packed"

Chihiro jumped off the bed, she was wearing a pink night gown with a picture of a teddy bear on the front, she grabbed a pink duffel bag from underneath the bed and ran over to her dresser and started packing some clothes.

"Don't pack to much" Cloud warned "this will be a long journey and you don't want to much to carry"

"where are we going daddy?" Chihiro looked at him and stopped packing

"it's a surprise"

"oh..."

"Don't worry you will love it" Cloud smiled

"k" Chihiro instantly brightened up again

"go change, I don't think you want to be walking around out side in your pajamas"

"oh..haha okay" Chihiro ran out of the room, into the bathroom which was just right across the hall.

A couple of minus later Chihiro came back but this time her hair was up in a pony tail the same way her mother use to wear it, there was a pink ribbon in it. She was now also wearing a pink kimono.

"Okay daddy, im ready to go" Chihiro smiled

"good, lets go"

(Morning)

Tifa got out of bed and walked down to the front door to unlock it so people could come in, when she walked back to the table she saw a note, but she didnt read it Tifa only saw that it was signed by Cloud.

"CHIHIRO"

Tifa ran up the stairs and into Chihiro's room only to see it was empty.

"Cloud took her back" Tifa sat on the bed, she knew she should be happy for Chihiro now that she can finally be with her father again, but still something inside of her was jealous, she loved Chihiro and wanted to raise Chihiro. Tifa decided it would be a good idea to read the note Cloud left, so she started slowly making her way down the stairs.

_Tifa  
__as your probably know I have come for Chihiro, while I was gone a came across something important, so I have decided to take her back to the place she was born. I want you to tell Vincent and Barrett to meet me in the manor in 2 years... they should know what I mean. She training will start soon, she is my daughter and hold great power.  
__Thanks for watching her.  
__Cloud_

(AN- please tell me what you really thought about it, is it good or bad?)


End file.
